Fudge the Failure
by whitetiger91
Summary: As if having to leave the post of Minister for Magic wasn't humiliating enough, Cornelius Fudge now has to vote on his successor. Written for the Star Gazers Club on The Golden Snitch forum.


**Fudge the Failure**

 _ **A/N: This was written for Emma's Extrasolar Challenge given to the Star Gazer's Club on The Golden Snitch forum. The second part of the task for this fortnight was:**_ _ **Gliese 1214 b: Write about someone being seriously considered for the position of Minister of Magic. 300–600 words. No bonus prompts were used.**_

 _ **Word count: 599 words**_

 _ **I hope this story makes some sense, and I will be sure to get it beta'd when I can. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Cornelius Fudge stared around at the small group of wizards and witches sitting around the table. He hadn't understood why he had been asked to attend the meeting, not after what had recently happened. When one of the members of the Wizengamot finally opened the meeting and explained the agenda of the evening, however, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Placing his hands on the table, he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"It's an insult to my memory, you asking me here like this," he said, slamming his fist on the table for impact. "I've retired; why am I here?"

"I agree, why is he here? He was _sacked_ ; surely he doesn't get a say in this?" some wizard—Robert Ogden, he guessed—said.

Cornelius glowered at him. It was only when various witches and wizards nodded and exclaimed, "Yeah, why is Fudge the Failure here?" that he sat back down. They didn't really add 'the failure' to his name, he knew, but he could tell they were thinking it.

To them, he was Fudge the Failure, who didn't listen to Albus Dumbledore or the Potter boy. Fudge the Failure, who put a sadistic witch in charge of Hogwarts. Fudge the Failure, who had been too busy trying to arrest an innocent man that he put the lives of witches and wizards everywhere, allowing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to roam free. He had been a fool, he knew—and now, so did everyone else.

The wizard who had opened the meeting slammed a small mallet on the table. "Silence, silence. Cornelius is here for the same reasons as everyone else. As former Minister for Magic, it is within his right to vote on who we shall nominate for our next Minister of Magic candidate."

A few people groaned.

"Just what we need," one brunette witch said in a poor attempt at a whisper. "Deedle-Dumb voting for Deedle-Idiot."

The wizard beside her snorted. Cornelius' cheeks were now burning and he looked away.

"Well, the only candidate who comes close to mind is Rufus Scrimgeour. Are there any objections?" the head wizard said.

Cornelius thought his name might've been Stefan, or Stuart, or something like that, but he had never paid much attention either. Another wizard had promoted him to Minister of Magic all those years ago, and that was all that had mattered.

He looked around, hoping someone would object. He might not have known who the meeting's head wizard was, but he did know who Rufus Scrimgeour was, and that was not Minister material.

People might have called Cornelius a coward, but Rufus was worse. He thought everyone was a criminal in the making, even young children. Whilst Cornelius had hoped the same for Harry and Albus, it was because he was genuinely concerned—Rufus would throw an innocent in the jail just for chewing gum in public.

"All in favour?"

Everyone gathered raised their hands and looked at him, a few groaning. Taking a deep breath, he folded his arms. Perhaps now was his moment to show them once and for all that he was ready to become more than Fudge the Failure again.

"Nay," he said, and the groans became louder.

"Fine," Stefan—Stewart—the wizard said with a sigh. "Who do you propose?"

A few people rolled their eyes. Cornelius licked his lips; he hadn't thought about that. Only one name had ever come to his mind for his replacement, and he had spent more time fighting him lately. As much as he hated to admit it, though, he knew that person was the best chance the world had.

"Albus Dumbledore."


End file.
